1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a communication system for mediating establishment of communication between a plurality of communication devices.
2. Related Art
Techniques for connecting devices via radio waves or wires so that the devices can communicate with each other have become widespread. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-195627 describes a mobile phone that obtains a communication ID from a receiving terminal through non-contact communication and transmits the obtained communication ID to a digital camera through wireless communication. Further, it describes an image data communication process performed between the receiving terminal and the digital camera through wireless communication.